k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiki Fuse
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 7 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Jyunichi Yanagita |english voice = Grant George |gallery = Yes }} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4. Appearance Daiki is a slim, young man with brown hair and grey eyes. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality Fuse has the most common sense out of his Clansmen. He wouldn't hesitate to point out something or say his opinion towards anything even if it's stupid, which can make him appear rather irritable or disagreeable. He disdains Fushimi for being the "Captain's favorite". History During a visit from Izumo Kusanagi and Tatara Totsuka from the Red Clan, HOMRA, Fuse and several others are outside with guard duty, though he does not pay much attention to the Red Clansmen's arrival.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 7, Page 7 Plot Daiki Fuse and others from his group are called to a hotel suite where another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Munakata's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Daiki Fuse joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Fuse takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though he remains on standstill throughout the whole event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Fuse is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. The group finds themselves on a freeway in Shizume City. There, they stop and Fuse informs Fushimi about the capabilities of Yashiro's two accomplices. In response, Fushimi reminds Fuse of their main objective, before then leading him and their other Clansmen to a nearby pickup truck. Fuse and Hidaka begin to interrogate the driver, who explains that he is only delivering cargo for his company. As it turns out, there is no one else occupying his vehicle.K Anime: Episode 8 Fuse would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. The following day, things did not improve. Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Fuse's, to keep him confined. As such, Fuse and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Fuse prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Several hours later, Fuse and the others of Scepter 4 secure the perimeters around Ashinaka High School after HOMRA has succeeded in their takeover of the campus. While speaking with Dōmyōji about the situation, he wonders aloud what is happening on the inside, to which Fushimi tells them both to be quiet. Fuse and Dōmyōji both apologize to him. That night, Fushimi asks whether it is time to launch their attack on HOMRA inside the school, to which Fuse explains that they cannot unless their Lieutenant states otherwise.K Anime: Episode 10 The following morning, Fuse waits alongside the rest of Scepter 4 for orders by their Captain. After an explosion is seen from the campus, Munakata orders his subordinates to advance.K Anime: Episode 11 Scepter 4 makes their way to the campus where they are met by members of HOMRA, who rebuke Seri's warning to them and cheer on for the inevitable fighting. Fuse readily draws his saber to Seri's command and subsequently fights against the members of HOMRA alongside his Clansmen. The fighting is momentarily halted by a sudden explosion deeper within the campus, followed by an attack on Munakata from the HOMRA member whom he was protecting from the collateral damage, though they continue fighting shortly after. Later, a beam of silver light emerges from within Ashinaka High School, awing and confusing Fuse. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: As a member of Scepter 4, Daiki Fuse possesses the Blue Aura. Equipment : Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Daiki Fuse possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male